


Missed you (want you)

by DyslexicSquirrel



Series: Stony Bingo 2019 [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Shameless Smut, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 13:24:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20136163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DyslexicSquirrel/pseuds/DyslexicSquirrel
Summary: “Alright, I know. It’s the hero gig. I get that. I wasn’t exactly sitting around doing nothing while you were gone.”“I missed you, too, Tony,” Steve said before cupping Tony’s face between his hands and claiming his mouth.





	Missed you (want you)

**Author's Note:**

> Stony Bingo 2019 round 2 fill (square T4)  
Prompt: kink- desperate sex
> 
> Just shameless smut. xD 
> 
> Also, I swear to god my ability to name fics is going downhill the more stuff I write. And I still have a couple prompts I want to do (even though I have bingo already lolz) including a WESTERN AU and one which involves dueling which I seem to think would be good to have be an A/O thing set in fucking France in the 1500s cause I like to torture myself? 😩
> 
> Whatever, on to the smut! Lol

“You’ve been gone too long,” Tony panted against his ear, pulling at the uniform Steve had been too impatient to change out of before having Natasha drop him off in the Quinjet. Tony had taken up residence in Malibu since the battle of New York and the tower getting so heavily damaged. Even though Steve was  _ technically  _ working out of DC since officially joining SHIELD, no one complained when he spent all of his downtime in California. He was gaining an appreciation for teleconferencing, but couldn’t wait until the Avengers compound was done so they could move into the same time zone. 

He didn’t blame Tony for his impatience because Steve had been gone for three weeks this time, when he’d only been planning on one. Still he said, “I was on a mission, Tony. People needed help.” 

“Whatever,” Tony huffed. “Just get naked and get inside me. I missed you.” 

Steve knew Tony didn’t really not care that Steve had been off saving people, but he frowned at him anyway, even as he pulled off his gloves and his belt to drop them on the floor. He got an eye roll from Tony in return. “Alright, I know. It’s the hero gig. I get that. I wasn’t exactly sitting around doing nothing while you were gone.” 

“I missed you, too, Tony,” Steve said before cupping Tony’s face between his hands and claiming his mouth. He really had. He hated leaving him. Their relationship still felt so new and fragile when there was so much physical distance between them. Steve didn’t say it out loud, but he was as desperate for Tony as Tony was for him. He let him know just how much by dropping his hands to Tony’s belt and unbuckling it. Between the both of them, they stripped each other down, clothes littering the floor in a haphazard path to the bed. Steve pushed Tony back onto it and followed him down, the little ‘oomph’ Tony gave from Steve landing on him getting swallowed by Steve’s mouth. 

He ran the hand that wasn’t cupping Tony’s jaw down his side, past his hip, until he was cupping the back of his knee so he could pull it up around his hip and thrust his cock against Tony’s. He reveled in the sounds the other man made, the way Tony’s hands clutched at his back. Tony mumbled something against his lips and Steve put enough space between them to ask, “What?” 

“Lube. Now.” It only took Steve a moment to move them both up the bed so he could lean over to reach the nightstand drawer and Tony started laughing. “Gotta love that super strength. Really comes in handy.” 

Steve just shook his head and pulled the drawer open to grab the lube. When he turned back to Tony he raised a brows and settled back on top of him. 

“What?” Tony spread his legs wider to give Steve more room, still lazily strolling his cock. “Better hurry if you don’t want me to—oh,  _ fuck _ .” 

Tony hadn't noticed Steve lubing up his fingers apparently, his head dropping back against the bed when Steve slid a finger slowly inside. Tony gasped, lifting his hips. “Hurry up.” 

“I’m going as fast as I can, I don’t want to hurt you.” Steve alternated between thrusting and rotating his finger until Tony’s hole relaxed enough for him to slide in a second. He worked them in, slow but steady, scissoring them, and leaned over to suck one of Tony’s nipples into his mouth. 

Back arched, nails digging into Steve’s back, Tony worked his hips on Steve’s fingers. “That’s good enough.”

Steve trailed little bites down Tony’s chest and dribbled more lube over his fingers before working a third one inside. Against Tony’s skin he said, “The last time you said that, you couldn’t walk the next day without wincing and you made me promise to not listen to you next time.” 

“Why would you listen to me about that? It was great at the time. What’s a little pain afterward?” 

Steve looked up at Tony and saw his pout. He nipped Tony’s hip in reprimand and only after the three fingers he was thrusting inside him went in easy did he remove his fingers and spread lube on his dick. When he pressed the head against Tony’s hole and started pushing inside, Tony sobbed in relief, his legs wrapping around Steve’s hips. Steve paused for a moment to let Tony adjust when their grounds were touching and he was as far inside Tony as he could get in this position, fingers holding firm to Tony’s hips, sucking a bruise into the side of his neck. 

“I’m not gonna last, just… oh, god. Just move,” Tony pleaded, wiggling his hips, internal muscles flexing against Steve’s cock. His first few thrusts were measured, but once Tony was moaning and using his legs to pull Steve in, he picked up the pace. One hand planted on the bed by Tony’s head, the other holding Tony’s hips at the right angle to brush his prostate, he fucked him hard. Their hips slapped together, sweat beading their skin. 

Tony had been right, he didn’t last long, one hand left its death grip on Steve’s back to stroke his cock once, twice and he exploded, ropes of come painting his chest. His clenching hole pulled Steve’s orgasm from him, his rhythm stuttering until he came inside Tony. Steve kept thrusting in shallow jabs until his orgasm faded to aftershocks. He had enough functioning brain cells left to roll them both over to their sides so he didn’t crush Tony. 

Tony was wrapped around him, his come drying between them, and it was the best Steve had felt in weeks. He rubbed a hand up and down Tony’s back while his breathing slowed, nose buried in Tony’s hair. 

“Let me take a nap and then we go again,” Tony mumbled sleepily against Steve’s chest making him laugh. 

“I should clean you up.” Steve could feel his come starting to leak out of Tony’s hole now that his softening cock had slid out. 

“We’ll just change the sheets later.” Tony yawned, snuggling more into Steve’s chest and he sighed because there was no moving Tony once he was like this. Steve gripped the comforter and started tugging until he could flip it over them and Tony sighed contentedly. “Love you.” 

The muffled words made Steve smile and he closed his eyes. “Love you, too.” 

  
  



End file.
